


Worst Things

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daredevil – Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Matt doesn't want to be late for work (again!), Matt likes to shower on his own, One Shot, Vladimir has other ideas, otp, these two are ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't want to be late for work again, unfortunately Vladimir has other ideas as he joins him in the shower.</p><p>(Just a little one-shot of fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Lone Wolf (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/gifts).



> These two are slowly killing me! Thanks to my friend and co-author of 'Devil's Roulette' Murdork (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson) for all the many hours we've spent discussing Matt/Vladimir headcanons! This is one such HC that demanded to be written. Hope you like :) Russian translations can be found at the end.

Matt heard the creak of the floorboards outside the bathroom door and he sighed, his relaxing morning shower ruined. The door handle turned and soft footsteps padded across the tiled floor towards the shower cubical. Matt pretended not to have heard the others approach, knowing how he liked to think he caught him by surprise. The shower door clicked open and the glass slide back causing a shiver to run down Matt’s spine as the differences in the air temperature clashed. Sometimes his heightened senses were more of an annoyance than a gift.  


Before he could turn around or open his mouth Vladimir had slipped into the shower behind him, pulling the door tightly shut behind him. The cubical wasn’t built for two people – especially not two full-grown men – so Matt found it awkward to turn around to face the uninvited guest.  


“Today’s Friday, Vlad,” he began, though he knew his objections would fall on deaf ears, “You know are arrangement, no shared showers on weekdays. If I’m late again Foggy is going to flip.”  


“You are mistaken, любовь, today is Saturday,” Vladimir’s thick Russian drawl caressed Matt’s ears as the Russian’s hands settled upon his hips. Matt closed his unseeing eyes, resisting the urge to pinch his nose in frustration.

“No, no today is Friday. Vladimir, I don’t have time to –“ He was cut short by the Russian leaning in to kiss him. Matt sagged against the other man’s broad chest, his hands instinctually falling onto Vladimir’s shoulders, the familiar worn, scarred skin making his fingertips tingle. 

Vladimir hummed into the kiss, breaking it only to nuzzle his lips across Matt’s jaw, mouthing at the stubble he adored so much. Toes curling, Matt wrapped his arms tightly around the Russian’s shoulders, his fingers sweeping over the tattoos he knew were there but had never seen. 

“Останься со мной,” Vladimir murmured against his throat as he nudged Matt’s head back with his nose to gain better access. 

The hot spray peppered down onto Matt’s face as he gasped, “What?”

“Stay with me,” the Russian translated, sucking a mark into the skin at the curve of Matt’s neck where it met his shoulder.

“I – I can’t, Vladimir,” Matt stammered, arousal beginning to course through his body like liquid fire, “I have to go to work. We have a client booked in for a meeting at 10.”

“Oтменить, call sick.” Vladimir kissed Matt’s shoulder, his hands trailing up and down Matt’s sides, making him quiver.

“I can’t do that!” Matt forced himself to push Vladimir away, though in the tiny cubical all he succeeded in doing was putting his hands flat on his chest. He could feel the difference in the texture of his skin, soft where ink lay just beneath the surface, rough where there were scars. Matt knew every inch of Vladimir’s body, he had mapped it all to memory so he could visualise it in his mind, but that didn’t mean he stopped noticing. 

“Вы слишком хорошо иногда.”

Before Matt could ask what he said, Vladimir was reaching behind him for the shower gel and a sponge. Sighing, Matt dropped his head forwards onto the Russian’s shoulder and gave up, letting him wash them both. He acted like it irritated him, that he wasn’t enjoying the intimate moment, but it was a lie – he just really hated being late. 

“I am forgiven?” Vladimir asked him half an hour later as they left Matt’s apartment.

“No,” Matt said, beginning to walk down the road, swinging his stick from side to side as he went, the familiar click click soothing to his ears.

“лжец,” Vladimir muttered as he caught up with Matt and put a hand on top of his holding the stick. Matt stopped and turned his face towards where he knew the Russian stood. He felt a small stab of guilt, he was being overly touchy about the whole thing. Knowing why Vladimir’s hand was there, Matt folded up his stick and put it beneath his other arm. The moment his hand was free, Vladimir’s rough fingers slipped between his. 

“Fine, you’re forgiven,” Matt said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He could tell the Russian was smirking and he leaned in, Vladimir meeting him halfway and kissing him gently. 

“Я люблю тебя,” Vladimir murmured as he pulled away and began to lead Matt down the street towards Nelson & Murdock. Matt did not need to ask what that meant, it had been one of the first Russian phrases he had learnt to say, after all they only ever said it in Russian.

“Я тоже тебя люблю, Vladimir,” Matt replied, squeezing the hand in his. 

There were definitely worst things than sharing your morning shower, Matt mused as they walked hand-in-hand, even if it did mean he was late to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Любовь = love  
> Oтменить = cancel  
> Вы слишком хорошо иногда = you are too good somethings  
> Лжец = liar  
> Я люблю тебя = I love you  
> Я тоже тебя люблю = I love you too
> 
> Thank you for reading :) come find me on Tumblr (misswolf10) I am Daredevil trash :P


End file.
